Destinados
by gothicgirlGXD
Summary: (Secuela de "El diario de Laney Penn") Despues del Baile Laney huyo para intentar resolver las cosas y evitar que una posible guerra ocurra, Larry esta enojado profundamente con Carrie, la cual esta arrepentida y Corey con el corazón roto intenta saber que hacer. Kim quiere saber que le oculta su hermana mientras de las sombras surge un plan que juega con el fin de mas de un mundo.
1. Chapter 1

Destinados

Capitulo 1: Me voy para siempre, un nuevo comienzo

Ese viernes en la noche fue el más horrible que cualquiera podía imaginar, sus secretos, sus sentimientos TODO lo que trabajo, TODO lo que oculto lo tiro por el drenaje, esa maldita noche se abrió el kimiko, lo que significaría solo una cosa, la gente de diferente dimensión puede traspasar a esta y si sigue así, estaremos fritos.

Deberé hacerlo…-susurra Laney semi-llorando

::

¿¡Por qué hiciste eso!?-grito Lenny en el gimnasio a Carrie

¿Qué cosa?, ¿qué hice?-pregunta Carrie confundida, al ver el diario de color café en su mano se impresiono y lo dejo cae asustada, no…no pudo hacerlo

Dijiste los secretos de Laney, nunca creí que caerías tan bajo-dice Kim muy sombría

Ni yo-dice Lenny

Lenny…espera, explícame algo por favor…-decía Carrie intentando llamar la atención del pelirrojo, el cual le ignoraba- LENNY, ¿Por qué ella?, siempre es ella…vi esa imagen de ustedes 2…y cuando cantaron en el patio…dime ¿QUE TIENE ELLA QUE YO NO TENGA?

Ella…-decía Lenny muy asombrado y triste- es mi prima…

Espera… ¿prima?-pregunta Carrie confundida

Si…ahora, gracias a ti, yo también corro peligro, todos ustedes…por eso no querían decirlo-decía Lenny sombrío

Y-Yo…no lo hice…créeme Lenny, un tiempo quería, pero ahora-decía Carrie agarrando el hombro de Lenny

Pero ahora lo dijiste…gracias Carrie-dice Lenny el cual segundos después salió del escenario y se fue de la fiesta

::

El peli azul, llamado Corey estaba muy sombrío…por eso era todo

Debo hablar con Laney ahora-dijo inconscientemente, segundos después Salió corriendo del gimnasio

Camino hacia encontrar a su pelirroja Corey vio 2 sombras, por la curiosidad característica del peli azul dejo de correr y miro la escena, eran Kon y… ¿¡Trina!?

Kon, sabes bien que esto me duele pero…debemos hacerlo-dice Trina con la mirada triste, Kon le toma la mano y le toca levemente la mejilla- por más que lo deteste es mi hermano…no quiero seguir mintiéndole

Trina…-susurra Corey, la peli rosada escucha y voltea para ver a su hermano salir de su escondite

Corey…-susurra Trina

¿Qué hacen? ¿Que pasa aquí?... ustedes…-susurra confundido el peli azul, segundos después le llega la dolorosa epifanía…ellos dos

Espera Corey-dice Trina dirigiéndose hacia su hermano, pero Corey se aparta y sale corriendo ¿Qué acaso todos mienten?

::

El gimnasio estaba en silencio, todos quedaron petrificados por la reacción de la chiquita que todos creían conocer, Laney era heredera de un mundo, era un mounstro como muchas chicas rumoreaban…pero ahora el ambiente no era de ira ni de miedo sino de asombro

Esto que significa Lizzie?- pregunta la peli naranja mirando a su novia, la joven de pelo negro la mira por un momento y luego mira el ponche que tenía en mano

Esto es algo muy malo, esto solo significa una cosa-dijo Lizzie

No te hagas de dramática y dime Lizzie-dice Maddie haciendo pucheros, Lizzie ríe un poco y luego mira su vestido

Significa un crack en el universo…eso puede terminar en muerte, o peor…en guerra-dice Lizzie

::

En la calle oscura y en media lluvia corrían 2 sombras, una de ellas pertenecía a Laney, la pelirroja lloraba a mares sin poder evitar recordar como todo no sirvió de nada

Laney espera-grita Corey persiguiendo a la joven de cabellos cual cerezas (n/a: ya fui demasiado mala con Laney, no quiero llamarla cabellos de tomate…por ahora)

No puedo Corey-dice llorando Laney recogiendo su vestido

Solo dime que pasa…por favor, yo…te amo-dice Corey susurrando lo último, Laney para en seco ¿enserio escucho eso? Corey se le declaro…

Corey…-susurra Laney, ella gira y camina hacia Corey para luego tomarle la mano, segundos después Corey mira los ojos de Laney y empieza a cantar mientras bailan en la lluvia en medio de la calle.

Tear drops in your hazel eyes  
I can't believe I made you cry  
It feels so long since we went wrong  
But you're still on my mind

Laney bailaba al compas de la música junto a Corey, ambos muy cerca, a Laney se le resbala una lagrima cristalina hacia sus mejillas y Corey con ternura le limpia la lagrima, Laney solo rie levemente.

Never meant to break your heart  
Sometimes things just fall apart  
So heres one night to make it right  
Before we say goodbye

(Estribillo)

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Freshman year I saw you face  
Now it's graduation day  
Said we'd be friends till the end  
Can we start again?

Corey cantaba al compas de su corazón, el cual latía rápidamente, su estomago se hacía vueltas al tener en frente a Laney, ambos tenían sus manos muy unidas y Laney apoyo su cabeza en el pecho de Corey, este se sonrojo y luego sonrió.

(Estribillo)

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Na na na na oh-oh  
Na na na na oh-oh

I heard you're heading east  
So lets just make our peace  
So when you think of me  
You'll smile and i'll smile

(Estribillo)

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
To make up, make up  
I just need one last dance

Laney tenía una pelea con su conciencia en ese momento, quería decirle a Corey…la razón porque no le dijo nada no era porque le faltara confianza hacia él, pero el tema eran 2 cosas…que la viera como un monstruo y que…

So wait up, wait up  
Give me one more chance  
Just one song, then i'll move on  
Give me one last dance  
I just need one last dance with you...  
oh – woah

Corey…-susurro Laney, segundos después miro los ojos del peli azul, esos ojos color ébano que cada vez que los veía le cortaban la respiración y le aceleraban el corazón

Laney yo te…-susurro Corey acercándose a Laney, miraba fijamente sus labios…pero Laney se aparto

Perdón Corey…no puedo-dice Laney ocultando la mirada

¿Por qué Laney? Dime por favor-dice Corey destrozado

Porque estoy…comprometida-dice Laney y segundos después se va corriendo hacia su casa

Laney espera-grita Corey a la distancia, él se quedo estático y segundos después se tiro al suelo para empezar a golpear el suelo su corazón se rompió…y fue por alguien que ni conoce

::

Laney ¿Qué pasa?-pregunta la mujer mayor con una taza de café en mano, segundos después Laney empezó a llorar

Esto paso…-dice Laney para luego mostrar la corona saliendo del aire, ella no podía escapar de esa corona…ni de su destino.

Mi dios-dice la mujer mayor dejando caer la taza de café rompiéndose en mil pedazos, segundos después se acerca a su hija y le abraza con fuerza- ¿Qué paso Laney? ¿Qué te hicieron?... ¿Qué aremos?

No sé exactamente mamá, solo se una cosa…debo volver-dice Laney, su madre le mira horrorizada

Claro que no Laney Penn, tu no volverás a la casa de tú padre, cuando hagas eso yo seré bailarina de cabaret-dice la mujer presa del terror, Laney le sonríe a su madre y sostiene su mano

Mamá…sé lo que hago, allí hallare respuestas, debo y necesito hacerlo lo más pronto posible, por ti, por los demás, por mi-dice Laney, la mujer mayor suelta unas lagrimas y luego abraza a su hija

¿Cuándo quieres partir?-pregunta la mujer mayor

Mañana, a primera hora-dice Laney, la mujer duda un momento pero segundos después acepta

Bueno…prepara tus maletas, iremos mañana-dice la mujer, Laney sube a su cuarto y se dirige a su baño desliza sus manos sobre su cama con delicadeza y luego va hacia la ducha, abre la llave de la ducha y se mete para dejar que el agua caliente se lleve sus preocupaciones, junto con sus lagrimas.

::

Sábado 6:00 am

En la sala de la familia esperaba la mujer de cabello rojo esperaba nerviosa a su hija, lo único que le alegraba de su pasado en esas tierras fue el regalo más importante, y ese regalo fue su retoño, Laney Penn.

Laney ¿estás lista?-pregunta la mujer adulta

Ya lo estoy-dice Laney bajando de las escaleras, esa polera blanca y ese jeans eran sus compañeros de batalla de ahora en adelante. Creía llevar todo lo necesario, ropa de cambio, vendajes, lanzas y algunas otras cosas más.

Vamos andando, el portal queda en medio del bosque

::

Es hora hija mía-dice la mujer, segundos después abraza a su hija fuertemente con dolor y le besa en la mejilla- ten cuidado por favor, te lo ruego y pase lo que pase, si estas en problemas comunícate por el espejo, lo pondré a funcionar, ya no tenemos nada que perder

Claro mamá, te amo-dice Laney y segundos después mira los arboles de color verde musgo y se dirige a ellos, da una última mirada y desaparece tras cruzar los arboles

Esto solo era el inicio de algo grande

:: Holaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa bueno, no puedo hablar mucho ahora, solo diré que REGRESE con muchas ganas, perdón por no publicar en mis vacaciones, estaba fuera de la ciudad y cuando volví el computador fue a un chequeo para saber porque estaba raro, pero bueno, espero que les guste el cap. Byee

Posdata: la idea de la canción y por consecuente del baile fue de Creppylover GRACIAAAS


	2. Chapter 2: Voy por ti

Destinados capitulo 2: Voy por ti

Corey estaba arrodillado en la calle, en media lluvia, mirando como la silueta de Laney se desvanecía en la niebla.

El peli azul reprimió lo que más pudo sus lágrimas, pero segundos después estas cayeron, cristalinas llenas de dolor bajaron hasta chocar contra el pavimento, como una gota de lluvia mas. Corey se sentía tan destrozado que procedió a golpear el cemento, no importa cuánto le dolieran las rodillas por la dura caída, no importaba cuanto le ardieran las manos por los fuertes golpes, ahora a Corey no le importaba nada, su corazón fue roto sin misericordia.

¿Porque?...-susurro Corey lleno de dolor, ahora la persona que amaba no era solo de un lugar diferente, sino también más pura que él- ¿Porque?

::

Ya llegue mamá y papá-dijo un desanimado pelirrojo, sabía que sus "padres" estarían semi-durmiendo en algún antro de la ciudad para poder gozar de su libertad, pero Larry tenia las desesperadas ganas de no sentirse solo, su casa era tan grande, pero tan vacía de emoción o sentimiento, que cualquier persona lo aria para mantenerse cuerdo.

Vaya día, mi prima fue descubierta, pronto me tendré que ir de esta ciudad, ya no conozco ni a quien ame durante tantos años y me correspondió sin siquiera saberlo, aparentemente la suerte tiene algo contra mío-dijo el gremlin con desaliento, subió pesadamente las largas escaleras de su casa para llegar pronto al segundo piso, allí abrió la segunda puerta a la derecha y sin ninguna gana de quitarse el traje, empapado tras la huida del gimnasio de su secundaria, se tiro a su gran y amarilla cama, se quito los zapatos y coloco el reproductor de música, de fondo sonaba "I dont love u" de My Chemical Romance

Well when you go  
dont ever think  
i make you try to stay  
and maybe when you get back  
i´ll be off to find another way

Larry se paró de la cama y se dirigió a su mueble para poder mirar más detenidamente esa foto antigua de él y Carrie, Carrie se veía tan feliz e inocente con esas coletas y él tenía el cabello tal como lo quería su abuela, pegado a la nuca y cortito como en los años 40

well after all this time  
that you still owe  
you wiil still the good for nothing  
i dont know  
so take your gloves  
and get out  
better get out while you can

(chorus)  
when you go  
would you even turn to say:  
I dont love you  
like i did yesterday

Larry decidió dejar de mirar esa foto, que le producía tantos amargos recuerdos y se dirigió a la ducha, el agua caliente se llevaría sus problemas.

sometimes i cry so hard  
for pleading  
so sick and tired  
for all this needless beating  
but baby when they knock  
down and out is when you out of stage

Al sentir el agua caliente Larry cerró los ojos por impulso y empezó a tararear esa hermosa canción que le hacía sentirse completo, por lastima la banda se separo hace unos años

well after all this time  
that you still owe  
another dollar just another blow  
so fix your eyes and get out  
better get out while you can  
whoo-ho-whoooo

(chorus)  
when you go  
would you even turn to say:  
``I dont love you  
like i did yesterday´´

Larry decidió salir de la ducha y con una toalla verde salió del baño, se cambio a su piyama negro con rojo y decidió ponerse los auriculares para escuchar más cercana la música.

well come on come on

when you go  
would you have the gusts to say:  
I dont love  
like i did yesterday

I dont love you  
like i did yesterday-ay-ay

Tras terminar la canción el pequeño pelirrojo se quedo dormido

::

La música deprimente salía del cuarto del menor de los Riffin desde que este se despertó, sus padres estaban preocupados al igual que su hermana, al final, la peli rosada se aburrió y decidió enfrentar a su hermano.

Mientras subía las escaleras Trina pensaba como hablar con Corey sobre el tema de ella y Kon

::

Corey estaba tirado en su cuarto hecho un mar de llanto" ¿Y si Laney se va?, además está comprometida, jamás tendría oportunidad con ella, tan hermosa y fantástica, mucho menos ahora"

Recuerdas esas promesas de fin de año,

Y con cerveza,

Ya las olvide.

El brindis se la llevo

Esa estrofa le recordó al peli azul el beso de hace muchos años, quien diría que agradecería la muerte de ese duende verde durante tantos años

Encerrados allá en tu cuarto,

Dieron las doce nos besamos.

No recuerdo más,

Después del conteo final.

Hoy todo se derrumbó.

Propósito nuevo,

Para bailar se ocupan dos.

No hables ya,

Y guarda todas esas lindas palabras

Para alguien más

Me puedes gritar,

Me puedes odiar,

Luego agradecerás.

Quiero estar ahí, no llegare

Pues yo no te merezco.

No soy quien tú crees,

No te hago bien.

Yo debería hablarte de usted,

Si acaso has de merecer.

Venía de ir con celos,

Caminando por Vasconcelos,

Me puso a pensar

Si nuestro amor fue real.

Te juro yo lo di todo,

La ansiedad encontró su acomodo.

Ya no se puede fumar.

Yo sí, en ningún lugar.

No hables ya,

Y guarda todas esas lindas palabras

Para alguien más.

Me puedes gritar,

Me puedes odiar,

Luego agradecerás.

Quiero estar ahí, no llegare,

Pues yo no te merezco.

No soy quien tú crees,

No te hago bien.

Yo debería hablarte de usted,

Si acaso has de merecer.

Te Extrañare

Hasta tu voz

Me duele aquí adentro.

Es necesario el adiós.

No hables ya,

Y guarda todas esas lindas palabras

Para alguien más.

Me puedes gritar,

Me puedes odiar,

Luego agradecerás.

Quiero estar ahí, no llegare,

Pues yo no te merezco.

No soy quien tú crees,

No te hago bien.

Yo debería hablarte de usted,

Si acaso has de merecer.

De repente llego Trina con un gran portazo rompiendo la puerta, aun así Corey no se movió, pero, cuando Trina apago la música Corey le miro con fuego a los ojos.

¿Qué quieres Trina?- dijo el peliazul enojado

Quiero que salgas, dejes de escuchar música emo y busques como un hombre a quien amas-dijo Trina, a Corey se le abrieron las pupilas

¡Panda no es emo!-grito Corey enojado

Dile eso a la profe Gabii-dijo Trina, Corey se enojo y se dio vuelta para ignorar a su hermana, Trina se dio cuenta que volvió donde empezó e intento ser más amable

Vamos Corey, ignorar tus sentimientos no servirán de nada, créeme…lo he intentado-dice Trina muy dulce recordando los inicios de su relación con Kon

Vamos Trina, sabes que es peligroso, más que mis locos planes, sabes que no somos normales en ningún sentido y ahora Laney esta aun más lejos de mi lado-dijo desanimado Corey

Vamos Corey, si no te animas no lograras nada y asi-dice Trina

Tienes razón-dice Corey reaccionando- voy a buscarla, pero la única persona que sabe donde podría estar seria un familiar de ella y ese seria…-segundos después Corey salió corriendo de su casa

::

"Debo arreglar las cosas con Larry" pensaba Carrie corriendo a la casa del pelirrojo, la peli azul estaba preocupada por todo después del baile, ¿Era verdad lo que decía el diario? Creía que solo era una tonta fantasía llevada al extremo, además ¿Cómo creería que hay 12 reinos más que la tierra y que solo ella podría abrir o cerrar los portales a placer? No tenía sentido.

Carrie a una cuadra de llegar a la casa del gremlin vio a Corey en la puerta, por instinto se escondió y segundos después vio como Larry salió para atender la puerta, Carrie sintió la necesitad de ir y saber que rayos hablaban.

Entonces, ¿me ayudaras a buscar a Laney?- pregunto Corey

Claro que sí, es mi prima, nos iremos en unas cuantas horas, te esperare aquí y deber llevar comida, agua, vendajes, medicinas, cuchillos y todo lo necesario-dijo Larry, Carrie al escuchar la respuesta decidió algo que marcaria su vida, solo necesitaba arreglar unas cuantas cosas y seguir a este pequeño grupo…se colaría en el rescate de Laney

::

Las horas pasaron y Corey con Larry se encontraron con bolsos con todo lo que necesitaban, Corey se cambio a algo mas lijero, una polera negra sin mangas, un short igual negro con muchos bolsillos y converse, sin olvidar su representativo gorro naranjo llamado pánfilo.

Larry se cambio a una polera manga corta verde, unos jeans negros y converse rojas, Carrie escondida en los arbustos evitando babear al ver a Larry, llevaba una polera azul con unos shorts y unas pantis negras, además de unas converse azules.

Bien, debemos ir hacia el bosque que está afuera de paceville por la carretera hacia Oville-dijo Larry (N/A: Oville OBVIAMENTE la invente xD

Entendido-dijo Corey, ambos fueron y tomaron prestada la moto de Corey, Carrie se tuvo que ir en su bicicleta

::

"¿Por qué debía quedar tan lejos?" se preguntaba enojada Carrie, por seguir a ese grupito bajo como 4 kilos sin proponérselo, cuando al fin llegaron a Carrie se le soltaron los frenos y tuvo que esforzarse para no aterrizar sobre un arbusto, aunque como el karma es tal para cual, Carrie cayó en el arbusto de al lado, sin darse cuenta que dos chicas, una de pelo naranjo y otra de cabello negro enrulado la miraban, segundos después estas chicas tomaron un collar celeste que estaba en las manos de la peli naranja y desaparecieron sin dejar rastro.

::

En medio de uno de los bosques de Magnolia una peli rojiza corría con una capa sobre los hombros, segundos después miro un pueblo simple y antiguo cerca de unas colinas…estaba cerca

::

Bueno Corey, te explicare bien lo siguiente, para pasar debes tener un enlace con algo de los 12 mundos, si no es asi no podrás pasar, es un tipo de protección, por eso los monstruos pueden pasar pero los humanos no-explico Larry, por desgracia Carrie no escucho por la distancia

Bueno, mi hermana tiene "habilidades" asi que, creo que podre pasar-dice Corey

Y yo tengo lazos de sangre, ahora, debemos entrar rápido-dijo Larry señalando el bosque, Corey al solo mirar los arboles le miro con extrañeza, per segundos después se desvelo una capa celeste que mostraba que esos arboles eran los portales.

Bueno, es hora-dijo Corey- uno…

Dos…-dijo Larry

Tres…-susurro Carrie por su propia cuenta, segundos después los chicos atravesaron el portal y Carrie fue corriendo hacia los arboles, segundos después las 5 personas que estaban en el bosque desaparecieron.

::

Que piensan? Espero que les allá gustado, me esforcé mucho, pronto sabrán mas, ahora me dedicare a responder preguntas en mi pag. De face, si tienen alguna duda y no tienen cuenta se las puedo responder directamente por facebook, la pagina se llama Gothicgirlgxd (Facebook es el troll supremo ¬¬) como sea, nos leemos pronto bye


	3. Destinados cap 3: Dos desconocidas y un

Destinados cap. 3: Dos desconocidas y un encuentro inoportuno

Kim y su gemela corrían por medio de la ciudad de paceville hacia el garaje de "sus enemigos", al llegar se encontraron a los gemelos de cabello cual ébano.

¿Es verdad que se fueron?-pregunto Kin asustada, ella no podía creer lo que le dijo Kin hace unos cuantos minutos, 15 máximo.

Flash Back

Kim bajaba del segundo piso de su casa en el centro de paceville para cruzar la sala y llegar a la cocina para disfrutar un vaso de jugo de naranja, pero mientras cruzaba la habitación llena de sillones rojos suena su celular, Kim al escuchar la canción "White and Nerdy" supo inmediatamente quien le llamaba.

H-Hola Kin-dijo Kim un tanto nerviosa recordando el beso del día pasado, Kin aparentemente estaba igual, pues su voz se cortaba con el "h-hola" que quería pronunciar

No es que me moleste, pero ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la gemela de cabello oscuro, Kin de un segundo a otro deja su timidez y pronuncia claramente "los chicos se fueron: Corey, Larry y sospecho que también Carrie" Kin abrió los ojos cual platos, segundos después contesto un rápido "vamos para su garaje" y colgó la llamada.

Después de que Kim colgara el celular se vio entrar a la gemela rubia a la sala, esta llevaba su piyama de color amarillo con conejos rosas…a Konnie le gustaba dormir.

Sis ¿sabes donde está el…?- Konnie no pudo terminar de hablar pues su hermana la saco a rastras de la casa.

FIN FLASH BACK

::

Mientras, en medio del bosque de uno de los 12 mundos apareció un portal celeste en forma circular, de este cayeron 3 cuerpos jóvenes.

Auch, a la próxima que tengamos que cruzar recuérdame no saltar-dijo Corey mientras se sobaba sus pompis (n/a: jajjaja xD), los 3 jóvenes saltaron sin pensar que… posiblemente, el mundo al que iban abría tierra y rocas duras al caer…muy duras.

Perdón por no recordar algo que solo hice por una vez a los pocos días de nacer-dijo Larry sarcástico, el tonto debería agradecer lo que hace, tuvo que buscar en el ático el vendito mapa de la ubicación del lugar.

Bien dicho Lars-dijo alguien que ambos chicos reconocían, la persona al darse cuenta lo que dijo cerro la boca y se dio un face palm ¿¡porque siempre abre la bocata!?

¿¡Carrie!? ¿¡Qué diablos haces aquí!?- pregunta Corey sorprendido

Verán yo…-decía Carrie un poco tímida, la descubrieron DEMASIADO rápido

Seguro nos escucho y vino para que no siguiera enojada con ella-dice Larry fríamente levantándose del frio y duro suelo, Carrie se sintió herida y enojada.

No es solo por eso, me siento culpable de que todo esto pasara, quiero ayudar en algo-dijo Carrie

Vamos Carrie, se sincera y admite que esto fue tu culpa, además, deberías irte pronto, este mundo es más peligroso de lo que crees, de suerte traje a Corey-.

¡Hey!-dijo Corey ofendido

Me vale un bledo si es peligroso, ayudare quieran o no, además no todo fue mi culpa, esa tal Lizzie fue quien me ataco y me envolvió en sus mentiras-dijo Carrie a la defensiva, a Corey se le abren los ojos como platos inconscientemente, por suerte paso desapercibido.

¿Lizzie Queen?, ¿Nuestra compañera?- pregunto bromeando Larry "que acaso no se le ocurría nada más que acusar a una chica con la cual casi ni hablaban"

Si…digo no, no parecía tanto ella ni tenía su franja roja, pero era igualita a ella-decía Carrie

Solo falta que digas que tiene una gemela malvada con el mismo nombre-dice Larry molesto

Créeme o no, yo sé que es verdad, igual YO VOY A AYUDAR-dice Carrie acercándose a Larry

NO, NO LO ARAS-dijo Larry acercándose a Carrie, ambos se miraban furiosos

Mientras eso pasaba Corey se quedo mirando (n/a: COREY DI ALGO!) "hasta los mejores amigos discuten" pensaba, pero luego recordó las palabras de Larry

Espera Carrie ¿Cómo llegaste?- pregunta Corey interviniendo (n/a: AL FIN) en la pelea, ambos chicos se le quedan mirando a la peli azul

De la misma forma que ustedes ¿Qué tiene?-pregunta Carrie confundida

E-Ese portal tiene como un filtro, solo puede entrar gente con…conexiones con algo de los 12 mundos…los cuales no son la tierra-dice Larry, segundos después el sector esta lleno de silencio ¿Carrie tenía antepasados que no era de la Tierra?

::

El garaje estaba en completo silencio, Kim no toco al entrar y asusto a la banda por abrir la puerta del garaje tan rápido.

Kim…-decía Kin que se acercaba a la gemela-… ¿Qué hace Konnie en piyama?

Kim recién reacciono dándose cuenta que arrastro a su gemela (la cual la miraba furiosa) por media ciudad en piyamas…ahora entiende el porqué los gritos de algunos chicos al pasar.

Un pequeño error jeje-dijo Kim nerviosa- como sea, ¿de verdad se fueron?

¿De qué hablan?-pregunto Konnie confundida

¿Qué no sabes? Los chicos se fueron-dijo Kon, Konnie le miro sarcásticamente, necesitaba mas información que "los chicos", Kon por suerte se dio cuenta- se fue Corey, Carrie y Larr…

¿¡Larry!? ¿¡Que hace mi bebe* con ellos!?- empezó a gritar histéricamente Konnie, ella era la "madre" the newmans así que si algo le pasaba a algunos de sus pequeños…abría destrozos, para controlar la situación Kim fue donde su hermana y la sacudió para que se tranquilizara.

Ya entendí Kim-dijo Konnie mareada- el punto es ¿Qué paso son los chicos? ¿A dónde fueron? ¿Cómo los encontraremos?

Yo puedo contestar sus preguntas-dijo una voz femenina desde las sombras, era una chica pálida, de cabello negro largo enrulado y una mecha roja, tenia ojos amarillos y colmillos haciendo temblar a los chicos dentro del garaje, además en sus manos sostenía un collar celeste que brillaba intensamente. Ella era Lizzie…la verdadera Lizzie- pero primero, por el amor de Dios, vístete-dice Lizzie señalando a Konnie

C-Claro ya voy-dice Konnie para luego ir corriendo a su casa, Kim se quedo parada a su lado confundida

Yo pude ir a buscar la ropa-

::

En medio del bosque, cerca de un pueblo campirano, una muchacha de cabello rojizo corría rápidamente hacia una de las casas del cercano pueblo, al llegar a la casa más simple del pueblo toco 3 veces la puerta y luego susurro "open your eyes to the truth" y la puerta de madera se abrió sin retraso alguno.

¿Maddie?-pregunto la chica rojiza al entrar, al caminar hacia la profunda oscuridad de la modesta casa, cerró la puerta y luego de hacer eso de las sombras salió una chica de cabello anaranjado en una coleta, con un traje simple y un libro en sus manos.

¿Laney?- pregunto la peli naranja confundida

S-Si Maddie…como sabrás, el kimiko se abrió y necesito tu ayuda para cerrarlo, necesito el libro…y conociéndote a ti y a Li…-decía Laney quitándose la capa, antes de decir algo mas la peli naranja interrumpió a la cabellos de tomate

Perdón Laney…pero tú "amable" progenitor se robo casi todos los libros del pueblo, incluyendo los míos y los de Lizzie, con suerte salvamos unos pocos de transporte y magia básica-

Vaya...Entonces no hay otra opción…me tendré que colar al castillo-dice la peli roja, segundos después reacciona ante la ausencia de cierta persona

Maddie ¿Dónde está Lizzie?-pregunta la peli roja

Está respondiendo unas ciertas preguntas-dice Maddie mirando una foto de ella y Lizzie hace unos años, la foto las mostraba a ambas en una de sus citas en el mundo humano, antes de que Lizzie fuera poseída y todo esto empezara.

::

Entonces, ¿Yo no vengo de la tierra?- pregunta Carrie tras escuchar las palabras de los chicos frente a ella

No…pero aun así quiero que vuelvas-dijo Larry

Nada de eso Lars, yo necesito salvar a Laney y de paso, saber de dónde rayos vengo, conoces el dicho "para saber adónde uno va, debe saber de dónde viene" pues, es casi lo mismo-dice Carrie

Ahgg…bueno, pero aun estoy enojado con lo que hiciste, y no te expongas al riesgo, digan lo que digan no reacciones agresivamente si no es necesario-dice Larry

Luego de eso Larry empezó a caminar seguido por los dos peli azules, Corey le dio una mirada de compasión a Carrie, por mas que la detestara, era humana al igual que él…más o menos.

::

Bueno, ¿todos están listos?-pregunto Lizzie apoyada en una pared con cara de desesperación

Si, llevamos todo lo que nos dijiste, ¿segura que con los muffins que nos diste creerán que fuimos a un viaje escolar?-pregunto Kim

Si, la creo la mejor hechicera que conozco-dice Lizzie sonriendo momentáneamente con ternura

Mientras eso pasaba, en una esquina del garaje hablaban Trina y Kon mientras se tomaban de las manos, Trina esta cercana al llanto.

Vamos mi dulce rosita, no te pongas triste, pronto volveré y estaremos juntos-decía Kon acariciando la mejilla de su novia- no quiero que vayas, pues es peligroso y prefiero que te quedes aquí calientita en vez que en el barro ¿sí?

Trina segundos después sorpresivamente beso en la mejilla a Kon, la culpa le comía viva- Kon…debo decirte algo…quien le dio la idea de ir tras Laney a Core…-antes de poder terminar Lizzie ya enojada llamo todos para que se reunieran alrededor de ella

Debo partir Trina, te quiero mucho, cuídate-dijo Kon

Cuídate…yo te am- decía Trina, pero otra vez Lizzie desesperada llama a todos

Adiós-dijo Kon y se reunió con su hermano y las 2 newmans presentes, Lizzie luego de eso le pidió a Trina que se fuera, nadie podía verla.

Bueno-decía desesperada Lizzie- quiero que formen un circulo, deben tomarse de las manos y repetirse mentalmente "queremos ir al mundo de Magnolia", y luego empezare a cantar, pero no se preocupen, mientras no abran los ojos o piensen en ir a otro lado no habrá ningún problema-dice Lizzie, todos realizaron los pasos que les dijo la chica de cabello bi-color y segundos después de cerrar los ojos se empezó a escuchar una voz.

In the daylight  
I'm your sweetheart,  
Your goody-two-shoes prude is a work of art.  
But you don't know me  
And soon you won't forget:  
Bad as can be, yeah you know, I'm not so innocent

Muchos se asustaron por el repentino y oscuro cambio de voz que tuvo la cantante, pero aun así no abrían los ojos

Better beware, I go bump in the night.  
Devil-may-care with a lust for life.  
And I know you  
Can't resist me.  
Soon, though, you  
Are so addicted.  
Boy, you better run for your life!

Espera ¿qué?- se preocupo Kin e inconscientemente abrió los ojos, al ver a la chica de cabellos negros volando sobre ellos con garras, colmillos, ojos negros con pupilas amarillas y cabello en el aire.

Idiota-dice Lizzie enojada, luego de que eso pase del collar que estaba sobre la muñeca de Lizzie, empieza a brillar y crea un extraño portal succionando a los 4 chicos y chicas normales, Lizzie por el susto y por las bajas energías cayó al suelo.

Genial, intento ayudar a unos humanos por medio de uno de los pocos portales en los que los humanos pueden pasar y miren ahora, están perdidos en alguna parte de Magnolia-decía frustrada la de cabello negro- Maddie se va a enojar

::::::::

Hola :D he vuelto, perdón por no publicar el sábado o domingo como debía, pero ya saben…madres, como sea, aquí está el cap. Espero que les guste.

EXPLICACIONES:

*=no es que a Konnie le guste Larry, sino como explique antes, Konnie es la "mama gallina del grupo" y Larry es como su más joven y tierno polluelo

La canción es Mx Hyde de Halestorm, mi idea original era colocar la traducción, pero ninguna me gusto, así que decidí dejarla en ingles.

Por aquellos que no han leído Lovely Complex, les explicare, Lizzie y Maddie con 2 OC bisexuales creados por mi y creppylover para el fic atrás mencionado, ellas salen hace tiempo y serán importantes en una pequeña parte de la trama, asi que no le quiten el ojo ;)

Me gustaría escuchar sus ideas, preguntas y comentarios, espero que disfruten el día, adioooooos


	4. Destinados cap 4: ¿Donde esta Konnie?

Destinados capitulo 4: La extraña peli roja y ¿donde esta Konnie?

Aaaaaahhh-gritaron 3 personas al caer fuertemente hacia la tierra, arriba de ellos desaparecio una esfera celeste, la cual, en forma de espiral, expulso a los 3 indoviduos de una forma bastante extraña.

¿que paso? ¿donde estamos?- pregunto una chica de cabello negro

tranquila Kim, parece que aterrizamos mal, porque ALGUIEN se solto de las manos-dice un chico grandote y de cabello igualmente color negro.

Ya entendi Kon- dice el ultimo chico de los tres, con cabello negro y corto, unas gafas de botella y una extraña marca celeste en el brazo

chicos...¿donde esta Konnie?- pregunta Kim mientras se paraba del sucio suelo lleno de hojas

no esta en...-decia Kin parandoce sin notar la auscencia de la rubia, segundos despues, al voltear y no encontrar a la gemela de su novia reacciono con sorpresa-¿donde esta Konnie?

:::

bien, Larry ¿me podrias explicar lo de ser familiar con Laney porfavor?-pregunta Corey un poco incomodo, desde que llegaron a ese mundo la tension entre Carrie y Larry era notoria, y Corey parecia la tercera (e inutil) rueda, Cada vez que el queria empezar una conversacion, esta se cortaba por el sarcasmo de Larry o la negacion a responder de Carrie, siempre era lo mismo, y al peliazul no le gustaba nada

Depende si me dejaran hablar o no- dice Larry mirando a la unica chica del grupo, Carrie mira al suelo incomoda...la culpa aun se la comia viva-Bueno...es complicado, mi padre y la madre de Laney son hermanos, ellos vivieron aqui, eran nobles y ya mayores arreglaron el matrimonio de mi tia...

La mamá de Laney- dijo Corey

Exacto, mi padre decidio viajar y conocio a mi madre, en la tierra, mi madre quedo embarazada y volvieron a Magnolia, Laney venia en camino y se quedaron a vivir aqui por las oportunidades...pero luego el rey...se volvio tiranico, olvido las tradiciones y se volvio avaro, el pueblo sufrio una crisis y sufrio abusos del rey, mis padres, mi tia y Laney salimos de puro milagro-finalizo Larry, los peliazules se miraron entre si y sintieron compacio, Carrie se hacerco al pelirrojo y poso su bronceada mano en su hombro, Larry aparte rapidamente la mano.

Larry...-susurra Carrie

No quiero su compacion...ninguno de los dos queremos su compacion-dice Larry- solo queremos no sentirnos un error.

Eso deve ser muy duro para Laney-dice Carrie llamando la atencion de Corey

Explicate porfavor Carrie- dice Corey

Por lo que escuche, ella se siente un error, eso te puede llevar a odiarte a ti mismo- decia Carrie cabiz baja

¿como sabes lo que es sentirte un error? -pregunta Larry preocupado

Como no saberlo...por mi culpa mis padres se separaron- dijo cabiz baja Carrie

Fue la primera charla decente en todo y viaje...y posiblemente la mas triste

:::

Devo volver al castillo- se repetia mentalmente Laney, estar en ese mundo era demaciado peligroso, hasta para ella, en especial por el echo de no practicar sus "habilidades"

El castillo queda a unos kilometros, sabia muy bien que devia ser cautelosa, si le descubrian, no podria salvar a nadie, su madre se quedaria sola y deveria casarce con un completo extraño.

Te tengo-dice alguien a espaldas de Laney, sin poder reaccionar, la peli roja es inmovilisada por los brazos del hombre alrededor de su cuello, ademas de la pequeña pero afilada espada que tenia en el cinturon- ahora, te llevare con el rey, le heredera valdra bastante dinero

Demonios- penso Laney, por distraerce 5 segundos fue atrapada, pero no podia quedarce con las manos cruzadas

Vamos bastarda, deves subir al carruaje-dice el hombre intentando tirarla adentro, Laney se resistio lo que mas pudo y delicadamente saco del cinturon del señor un puñal, con un golpe en el pie distrajo al hombre mientras repetia maldiciones por el dolor , Laney le rasguño con el puñal en el brazo e intento escapar, pero otro joven le agarro por la espalda y la tiro al carruaje.

Laney se empezo a recojer del suelo y miro a su atacante antes de que este cerrara la puerta, tenia el cabello color plata y unas afiladas uñas- Espero que te guste el viaje, princesa-dijo el joven de cabellos platino y segundos despues cerro la puerta mostrando por unos leves segundos sus ojos amarillentos.

La oscuridad inundo los asientos del carruaje, mientras que Laney sostenia el puñal que logro robar, saldria de alli, con o sin sus poderes, pensaba observando su reflejo en el pequeño puñal con incrustaciones de oro y las insignia L. R.

:::

Aagg mi cabeza- decia una joven rubia en medio del bosque, miro como su pañuelo que usualmente estaba en su cabeza se solto y quedo a unos cuantos centimetros a distancia.

Rayos ¿donde estoy?- preguntaba la chica muy confundida, al pararce fue hacia su pañuelo y se lo coloco denuevo, notando segundos despues la mirada de un extraño

Hola, ¿que haces aqui? ¿estas perdida?- pregunta el chico, tenia un cabello castaño y una dulce sonrisa amigable, ademas de una ropa simple

Algo parecido, me llamo Konnie ¿tu?- pregunta la sociable rubia

Me llamo...-

¡CARL!- grita una chica a la distancia

¿¡Que quieres Clare!?- grita en chico frutado, Konnie no pudo evitar pensar que el nombre de aquel chico era bastante lindo al igual que él...espera, ¿lindo? parece que su gemela le pego lo de su gemela ¿donde estaba ella y los gemelos de grojbasura?

Kim ¿donde estas?- empezo a hablar al vacio la sociable y confundida chica, siento seguida por la mirada del chico.

Esta chica es rara...pero muy linda- penso para si mismo el chico de cabello castaño

:::

DEJENME SALIR- gritaba Laney golpeando multiples veces el carruaje, no podia usar sus poderes hasta controlarlos bien ya que podria generar una descarga que podria llamar la atencion, seria como una llamada de atencion para que le atrapen y eso seria el colmo en estos momentos.

TRANQUILIZATE- grito el hombre en la parte exterior del carruaje, notoriamente enojado, Laney tenia un plan y eso envolvia a romper la cordura del hombre.

Segundos despues de seguir gritando, él señor paro el carruaje y se dirijio hacia Laney, al abrir la puerta de madera Laney le rasguño fuertemente el ojo derecho con la daga dejandole una contundente cicatriz y lo empujo para poder escapar. Al saltar de la carroza Laney aterrizo fuertemente al suelo barroso y empezo a correr.

¿donde vas pequeña princesita?-dice el mismo joven de cabellos platino de antes intentado usar la misma tecnica

Esta vez no idiota- dice Laney enojada le clava la daga en la pierna al joven de cabellos de plata.

Aaaaggg-grita el hombre de dolor, Laney viendo como resulto su plan, se suelta del brazo del hombre y sale corriendo como alma que lleva al diablo, mientras corria sentia y escuchaba como intentaban seguirla, por lo cual aceleraba notoriamente el paso, sin darce cuente, a unos cuantos metros, 2 peliazules y un pelirrojo caminaban sin notar su presencia

:::

Y... ¿de donde vienes? esas ropas coloridas no son de Magnolia-dice Carl mientras camina lentamente, decidio acompañar a la perdida rubia a encontrar a esos "grojbasura y Kim" para poder quedarce mas tranquilo, eso si, Magnolia era y es muy peligroso para andar solo.

Vengo de...decia Konnie no muy segura, ¿deveria confiar en él?, probablemente no, pero habia algo en ese chico qud le ha ia sentir segura- vengo de la tierra

¿enserio? pero como puede ser, el kimiko deveria abrirce para...-decia aquel chico bastante consentrado, Konnie al escuchar la frase recordo lo que paso a hace unos cuantas horas antes de ir a Magnolia

Cuida a tú hermana-

Konnie recordolas palabras de su madre y se preocupo instantaneamente, ¿que pasaria si nunca volvia a ver a su hermana?

:::

Ya no puedo más, me duele el estomago ¿podemos ir a comer algo?- pregunta Carrie

concuerdo con Beff, Larry ¿hay algun lugar en donde podamos comprar algo de comer?- dice el alto peli azul, Larry bufa dandoce cuenta de las pocas energias de sus...amm...compañeros de viaje

Hay un lugar que conosco, el unico en donde podemos confiar, esta cerca de aqui-dice Larry, Carrie y Corey asienten caminando mas rapido para llegar a comer, pero unos escazos segundos despues alguien de baja estatura y cabello rojizo se les atraveso de improvisto, esta persona era seguida por 2 hombres, uno tenia una marca en el brazo y en el ojo, mientras que el otro, tenia una contundente herida en la pierna.

Ven aqui pequeña sabandija-grita el hombre con ira, Carrie enojada y temiendo por la seguridad del desconocido saco de su sucia y pesada mochila un arco con unas pocas flechas (n/a: enserio? traen armas, pero no comida? xD) y las disparo AL ESTILO SHAKIRA (n/a: okno, creppylover me contagio su graciosidad(? pero hay que admitirlo, seria divertido ver eso xD) las disparo con bastante habilidad y uno termino en el hombro del mas joven de los dos hombres, uno con cabellos platino.

¿Que rayos pasa aqui? -pregunta Corey exaltado por la sorpresa, segundos despues choca contra algo...o mejor dicho alguien

Perdon yo...¿Corey?-pregunta sorpresiva la persona con la que el peliazul choco, él inmediatamente reconocio la voz, pero algo le decia que para creerlo deveria mirar el rostro del encapuchado...y lo iso.

¿L-aney?- pregunta atonito Corey, la peli roja al ser deacubierta abrio los ojos cual platos, ¿que rayos hacia Corey en Magnolia?

Y-yo...-tartamudio Laney sorprendida y asustada, por unos leves segundos se paralizo, pero al reaccionar sigue corriendo apartando a Corey del camino

¡Laney, espera!-grita Corey, por el nombre del "desconocido" Carrie se distrajo, uno de los hombres al ver la oportunidad fue y le tiro una descarga electrica a la peli azul, Larry al ver el peligro tira a Carrie hacia si para que no le llegue al ataque, ambos caen al suelo.

La tonta se fue…tendremos que buscarla luego-dice el hombre de la cicatriz en el ojo, ambos en un instante desaparecen en forma de humo negro

¿Estan bien?-pregunta Corey ayudando a levantarce a Carrie y a Larry

Si-dice Carrie sonrojada saliendo de los brazos de Larry, al protegerla terminaron abrazados….muy abrazados

Bueno, almenos ahora estamos seguros de algo-dice Corey

¿Que cosa?-pregunta Larry mirando al joven de cabellos cual mar…ya saben, de mar limpio xD

Laney esta aqui…y esta, almenos por ahora, a salvo-dice Corey mientras miraba en camino por el cual desaparecio la peli roja

::::

HOLAAAAAA volvi, perdon por la demora, espero que les guste el cap. Ahora todo sera diferente, el prox cap hablara mas de los gemelos y algun que otro O.C. de paso, aclaro que Carl y Clare con O.C. de Creppylover, espero que les alla gustado, bye


	5. Destinados cap 5: Celos inoportunos

Destinado capitulo 5: Celos inoportunos y Paceville en peligro

Rayos ¿¡Que hace Corey aquí!?- se preguntaba constantemente la pelirroja frustrada, corría a lo máximo que podían sus piernas delgadas y cortas. Huía de los oscuros ojos de quien amaba por temor, temor a dañarlo aun mas, era arriesgado que él estuviera en ese mundo. Ahora que razona ¿Quién le dijo al peli azul como entrar en Magnolia?, segundos después recordó que no había solo una persona…eran 3, además recuerda claramente a un enano peli rojo.

Lenny…-pensó Laney, la única persona que podía decirle, era él Bien, antes que nada, debo encontrar algún lugar donde pueda cambiarme, ya me reconocieron, además que en la batalla la ropa no resistió muy bien- decía Laney, debía tener claras sus prioridades actuales, se encargaría de retar a Lenny luego.

La pelirroja seguía corriendo en medio del bosque, hasta que llego a un punto que necesito parar…sentía una presencia, una presencia tan conocida que le alivio.

Tantos años princesita-dice de las sombras una voz femenina, Laney al girar por el sorpresivo comentario se pudo distinguir a una muchacha de cabello negro con rojo y unos ojos que mostraban despreocupación, ella era Lizzie.

:::

Luego del ataque el grupo no sabía muy bien qué hacer, ellos se dirigían originalmente a la casa de unos conocidos de Lenny, con la esperanza de encontrar algo de comer. Pero al encontrarse a Laney los integrantes de este extraño grupo de odio-respeto se quedaron mudos ¿Por qué no pudimos hacer nada? Se repetían mentalmente.

Hey chicos, estoy cansado y en un par de horas oscurecerá, este lugar es peligroso asi que es mejor que nos quedemos a acampar, este lugar es muy peligroso, aun peor si no puedes ver nada-decía Lenny tirándose al piso lleno de hojas cafés

Estoy de acuerdo Lens- dijo Carrie intentando aligerar el ambiente sentándose en el suelo cercana a Lenny , pero al notar que el pelirrojo sentado le dirigió otra mirada de enojo, ella solo bajo la cabeza "¿Por qué no me cree?" se preguntaba Carrie, por la tristeza interior se paró de repente y miro nerviosa- Yo voy a buscar un poco de comida- y asi la peli azul salió caminando del lugar, bastante estresada.

¿Qué rayos le estará pasando ahora a Beff?-se pregunto Corey, el peli azul no era el mejor en lo que se refiere a sentimientos (n/a: noooooooooooooooooooo ¿bromeas? ¬¬) pero sabía que algo le pasaba a Carrie y por más que la odiara, por ahora seria mejor estar del mismo lado y así encontrar más rápidamente a Laney.

Ya vuelvo Lenny-dice Corey parándose rápidamente y segundos después va a buscar a Carrie

::

Ya estoy cansado-dice Kon tirándose al suelo, frente a él estaba su hermano gemelo y la novia de este, ambos lo observaban con reproche.

Kon, mi hermana se perdió en un mundo que no conocemos, no sabemos cómo volver y no sabemos que le pueden hacer ¿¡Y tú quieres descansar!?-grita histérica Kim moviendo los brazos, a su lado, Kin la veía embobado "Que linda se ve enojada"

Lo siento Kim, pero enserio ¿No podemos descansar un poco?, ya va a oscurecer-dice Kon

Bueno, descansaremos un poco, pero mañana en la mañana hay que salir si o si-dice Kim seriamente, Kon acepta y corre por todos lados, sacando unas ramas y unas hojas, tiempo después se formo una gran fogata.

¿Qué esperan chicos?-dice Kon cerca del fuego sacando unos sándwiches de queso, los jóvenes con miopía se miraron entre si y luego se acercaron al cálido fuego

Esto no esta tan mal, pero hay de descansar temprano-dice Kim tranquila devorando un sándwich

::

Ya no quiero caminar-dice Konnie agotada, en todo el día el sol la sofoco y además, ni desayuno tomo, tenía mucha hambre y ansiedad al no encontrar a su gemela.

Vamos Konnie, debemos encontrar a tu hermana y a los otros chicos pronto, en unas horas va a anochecer y será muy complicado encontrarlos…-decía Carl extrañamente serio, segundos después continuo la frase-…seremos como unos topos, nos apagaran la luz

Jajajajja-rio Konnie…ignorando el PÉSIMO chiste- como sea, podemos descan…

Shh Konnie-dice Carl arrastrándola atrás de un árbol, segundos después la rubia se asoma y puede ver a un grupo de jóvenes vestidos como soldados, con unas grandes armaduras y pesadas espadas. Ellos rien de una forma bastante macabra mientras celebraban una posible fechoría con unos cuantos jarros de cerveza.

…Y así fue como mi armadura se convirtió en un corsé para mi mujer-dice uno de los hombres, totalmente embriagado, con el rostro rojo, mientras rie junto con el grupo

Jajajajjajajajaja Buena esa Kilther-dice uno de los soldados, Konnie mientras los observaba se fijaba en que la espada de cada soldado había un extraño símbolo de color verde y morado.

Mientras Lizzie no nos atrape, podremos beber cuanto queramos-dice uno de los hombres, soltando unas pocas carcajadas al final.

Espera…¿Lizzie?-se pregunto Konnie, segundos después Carl le tapa la mano

Perdón Konnie, pero esto es muy arriesgado, no debemos hablar-dice Carl aun oculto

Hey, ¿escucharon sobre que la princesita al fin abrió el portal?-dijo uno de los hombres borrachos, Konnie abrió los ojos como platos

Guilleth, esos son solo rumores, nada es oficial y si esa pobre princesita estuviera aquí "Lizzie" nos avisaría-dice uno de los hombres menos borracho, marcando claramente las comillas en Lizzie.

Aun así, si ella viniera, le tendría compasión, la niña tendría que casarse en contra de su voluntad ¿Cuántos años tiene? ¿13?-dice otro hombre

Espera ¿¡Casarse!?-se pregunta mentalmente exaltada Konnie, su sorpresa fue absoluta- Pobre Laney…eso significaría no estar junto a Corey- aun para la rubia, era obvio los sentimientos de la pelirroja al líder de los grojbasura, y no pudo evitar sentir empatía

Como sea, la bruja no ha venido en muchos días, así que por ahora podremos… -decia el mayor de los soldados, con una corta barba rubia enrulada llena de gotas de cerveza, llevaba una enferma sonrisa en su rostro; pero luego otra voz le interrumpió

¿La bruja que Rither?-dijo una voz femenina, los hombres temblaron al escucharla, era "ella"

::

Entonces, básicamente, unos hombres te atraparon, te encerraron, les sacaste la mugre, te encontraste con tu noviecito y tu ropa se machaco tanto que tuviste que correr para esconderte-decía la verdadera Lizzie dejando las lámparas antiguas, encendidas por medio de libélulas, colgadas en los arboles

Exacto…y Corey no es mi novio-dijo Laney exaltada

Como sea princesita, el punto es que necesitas ropa-decía Lizzie observando a la pelirroja

Si…no quiero manchas mas esta polera-decía Laney señalando la polera blanca, la cual Corey elogio antes de que…bueno, su mundo se callera a pedazos

Entiendo, esa camisa significa mucho para ti, entonces te are un favor-decía Lizzie sacando del aire una bolsa café bastante pequeña – estos son unos polvos que Maddie me dio, creo que los necesitaras, en especial porque las armas de la tierra no son NADA aquí

E-Espera ¿¡como que no son nada aquí!?-pregunto la cabellos de tomate preocupada

Están los rumores que se está preparando un armamento militar…y dudo que sean los pueblo-dice Lizzie

Eso significa…-dice Laney sospechosa hasta que abre los ojos como platos- mi padre sabia que abriría el portal, para estar tan seguro…debería haber enviado a alguien, entonces mis extraños sentimientos, los sueños de Corey y los míos están relacionados, pero…no lo entiendo, Carrie fue quien dijo mi secreto.

Sobre eso Laney, debo decirte algo-decía Lizzie un poco nerviosa, Laney la observo extrañada- Nia durante unas semanas, antes del baile…tomo mi cuerpo y supongo que lo uso para cubrirse y Maddie leyó mis recuerdos mientras era poseída…tiene algo que ver con Carrie Beff, la chica de cabello azul que no te agrada-decía Lizzie bastante rápido

Eso significaría…que Carrie o se alió con Nia o…-decia Laney un tanto melodramática, aunque era normal por toda la información recién recibida- fue amenazada por Nia

Lo mas probable, pero bueno, aquí esta mi regalo-dice Lizzie soltando los polvos sobre Laney, los cuales se convirtieron en una polera blanca mas delgada de manga blanca y holgada, unos shorts cafés, unos calcetines negros largos y unas botas cafés largas, en su cintura había un bolso pequeño remplazando su mochila y además su cabello fue atado en una trenza.

Estoy genial, aunque no comprendo lo del bolsito Lizz…-decía Laney observando su nuevo atuendo, pero cuando se dio cuenta…Lizzie ya había desaparecido

::

La peli azul corrió lejos del "campamento" hasta llegar a un lugar bastante solitario, con un tronco hueco en el suelo, al llegar se sentó en el tronco y se abrazo así misma, segundos después oculto si cara entre sus bronceadas manos y empezó a culparse, a sentirse como basura, recordando todas las cosas malas que le izo a Laney…se sentía como toda una hija de pu… y la culpa le comía viva

Hey Carrie ¿Estás bien?-pregunta Corey asustando a la joven, esta solo le mira con los ojos rojos enojada

¡Obvio que no estoy bien tarado!, ¿¡Qué esa gorra no te deja pensar!?-dice Carrie muy hiriente

Oye, me gusta esta gorra-dice Corey inocentemente evitando las grandes ganas de empezar una pelea con la líder de The newmans

Y-Yo…lo siento Riffin-dice Carrie apartando la mirada- Es que…me frustra que Larry no me crea, ahora la persona que me gusta me odia y todo paso por unos estúpidos celos…en mi infancia mi mejor amigo fue un peluche que ni se quien me lo regalo, mis padres paliaban por mi culpa y siempre tenía que alejar a la gente por temor a lastimarla, yo…yo nunca debí nacer

El aire paro, las ojos dejaron de caer y en ese segundo Corey abrazo sin deseos secundarios de ahorcar a Carrie Beff…En ese segundo Carrie se sintió tan conmovida y patética que se desquito…con lagrimas.

Creo que ayudaría una canción-dice Corey sacando una guitarra de un borracho cercano a ellos y empezó a tocar una melodía un poco melancólica, Carrie le miro por un segundo y luego desvió la mirada, empezó a cantar

You made a mistake  
On the day that you met me and lost your way  
You saw all the signs  
But you let it go  
You closed your eyes  
I should've told you to leave  
Cause I knew all the time you couldn't handle me  
But you're hard to resist  
When you're on your knees begging me

Cantaba Carrie mientras sentía como unas cantas lagrimas caían de sus mejillas, Corey le observo triste

I tear you down  
I make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you and it's hurting me  
I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy  
Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel

Carrie siguió cantando, mientras pronunciaba cada palabra de esa canción, sus lagrimas se derramaban, recordaba muchas cosas, muchas tonterías y dolores que sufrió

I hate being that wall  
That you hit when you feel like you gave it all  
I keep taking the blame  
When we both know that I'll never change

I tear you down  
I make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you and it's hurting me  
I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy  
Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel

A la distancia se pudo ver como un pelirrojo enano (n/a: perdón xD) observo a la peli azul cantando, se empezó a sentir con un oyó en su interior

I wasn't always this way  
I used to be the one with the halo  
But that disappeared when I had my first taste and fell from grace  
It left me in this place  
Now I'm starting to think maybe you like it

I tear you down  
I make you bleed eternally  
Can't help myself  
From hurting you and it's hurting me  
I don't have wings so flying with me won't be easy  
Cause I'm not an angel, I'm not an angel

I'm not an angel

Carrie-dijo Corey dejando a un lado la guitarra que "tomo prestada" y abrazo por segunda vez a la chica, la cual ahora lloraba desconsolada, en la lejanía se podía ver como Larry sintió un fuego muy desagradable en su interior…celos

::

Entonces…no tienes sueño y quieres hablar de algo-dice Kim frustrada, ella convenció a los gemelos de que se acostaran temprano…muy temprano, pero nadie podía dormir y ante tal aburrimiento a Kon se le ocurrió hablar

No es tan mala idea, así podríamos conocernos de una forma mas directa entre nosotros, es decir, si conocemos nuestras debilidades y fortalezas aumentamos un 47% de ganar una batalla-dice Kin con una calculadora en la mano

¿Seguro? Mi calculadora dice 48%-dice Kim sacando una calculadora de Dios sabe donde

¡Solo hablemos!-dice Kon aburrido, los de cabello negro se observaron…otra vez y decidieron hacer un trato

Ok, pero si nos cuantas como rayos paso lo de Trina-dice Kim

¿¡Que!?-pregunta Kon sonrojado

Vamos hermano, yo lo supe hace un par de horas, antes de irnos y fue porque te encontré besándola en la cochera-dice Kin, Kon solo se sonrojo

Aggg…bueno, ella me empezó a gustar hace inicios de año, un día escribí una carta sobre mis sentimientos...-decía Kon

Se la diste y salieron-dice Kim aburrida

Nop, me sentí patético y la guarde en un cuaderno para luego botarla-dice Kon- pero en el camino se me cayo, al día siguiente Trina me dio un beso para provocarme ya que leyó la carta, luego…bueno, todo fluyo-dice Kon mirando las pocas estrellas que se distinguían en el cielo

Que dulce-dice Kim mirando de reojo a Kin, este izo lo mismo

::

¿L-Lizzie?-dijo uno de los hombres desconcertado- luces tan…distinta

Obvio que luzco distinta, este es mi verdadero cuerpo, me conocieron con el otro porque necesitaba ocultarme, además no me llames Lizzie, solo fue porsiacaso, llámame por mi verdadero nombre …Nia -decía la mujer-pero ahora, solo necesito un favor

C-Claro Nia, ¿Qué necesita?-pregunta uno de los guardias

Que encuentren a una chica y a un chico-dice la mujer, Konnie aun escondida entro en pánico ¿serán Larry y Carrie? O ¿Laney?, del temor Konnie piso una rama accidentalmente, por desgracia lo guardias escucharon

¡Hey!, ¿¡quien anda ahi!?-dice el más joven de los guardias dirigiéndose al lugar en que se ocultaban Konnie y Carl, pero segundos después ambos fueron arrastrados por una sombra

::

Se escuchaban pasos en el gran castillo, un hombre mayor acompañado por un joven de cabellos platino, ambos caminaron bastante altivos hasta llegar a un gran salón con un trono a unos cuantos metros de altura

Que vienen a decirme- dice el hombre del trono con voz grave y bastante potente, mostrando un semblante cruel y frio

Mi rey, le queremos informar que su hija, la princesa Laney, llego a estas tierras y sabemos en qué sector se ubica-dice el hombre más joven mientras se arrodilla

No sabes cuánto me gusta escuchar eso Liam Rishmer-dice el rey con una voz aun cruel, ambos hombres se miran y luego muestran una sonrisa macabra…planeaban algo

Señor, las tropas ya se están moviendo, es afirmativo, podemos cruzar el portal, pero se demora mucho y se está cerrandoce un poco-dice un hombre entrando al salón rápidamente, este traía un mapa en mano

Ya no importa general Fuiji, si ya pasaron tropas, pasaran mas ¿Cuál es la ciudad más cercana del portal que encontramos?-pregunta el rey con su rostro entre las sombras

Paceville señor-dice Fuiji

Perfecto, primero Paceville y luego el mundo-dice el hombre sonriendo macabramente- pero primero…deberé hacerle una visita a mi ex –mujer

::-::

TAN TAN TAAAAN

Como están? Tanto tiempo…culpen al colegio u.u como sea, aquí esta el cap. Espero que les guste : 3 de paso, este capitulo está dedicado a Creppylover por su cumpleaños número 14. Que es HOY, DOMINGO 26 DE OCTUBRE FELICIDADEEEES

De paso, en este capitulo deje 3 pistas, la primera se trata sobre la procedencia de otro mundo de Carrie, la segunta sobre quien era L.R. (esa es fácil) y lo más importante…porque termino la antigua amistad de Carrie y Laney, deje algunas pistas por allí y quien encuentre todas ganara una sorpresa, nos vemos pronto y BUSQUEN

Byeee


End file.
